Ancient’s Blood
by Sos Dovah
Summary: This is a retelling of All-mights battle with All for One with the intervention of a powerful warrior. Up for adoption
1. Battle at Kamino

**Hey I decided to rewrite some of this story because I realized that some elements didn't quite work. So I've worked tirelessly to change the things I didn't like, and also fix some hiccups that escaped my notice as I was working on this originally. Plus I've made the battle far more entertaining overall while changing a few details that I realized in hindsight might anger some MHA fans.**

 **All right this is a My Hero Academia/Godzilla crossover that takes place during Allmight's battle with All for One. The oc Kano has a quirk called Ancient's Blood, this power allows Kano to tap into Gojira's power. This puts Kano close to the same level as Allmight, and All for One. Though only All for One knows this as while Kano is neutral, the villains have tried recruiting him. They only got a negative response as Kano doesn't care about the daily struggles between heroes and villains.**

 **Though All for One won't be expecting resistance from him, as for what Kano looks like he's covered in charcoal scales with bone white spikes sticking out of his back, and a tail as when his quirk first activated it changed his physical appearance, though he still has hair. His eyes are a blazing orange, while his pupils are reptilian in nature with a slit pupil, and he wears a black shirt that accommodates his spikes and navy blue jeans with a slit for his tail along with black combat boots.**

 **His quirk allows him to tap into nuclear energy like Godzilla can, this trait allows him to use the Atomic Breath and Nuclear Pulse, but also allows Kano to use his energy to heal others. Though his healing ability is minor in comparison to characters with healing abilities, however his quirk gives him a healing factor on top on increasing his abilities to superhuman levels. Okay enough rambling here we go!**

 **Mt. Fuji foothills, residence of Kano Dai**

Kano was rather bored at the moment, but as always the Saurian decided to just watch the news. Only to see the number one hero All-might getting his ass kicked by a familiar villain. Upon seeing All for One battling All-might Kano recalled how the villain had come to his home in the mountains wanting to recruit him. Though not knowing what exactly he wanted at first All for One made his intentions clear when Kano asked what he wanted. At his proclamation of completely exterminating the hero community with his help Kano simply said," Get the hell out of my house. I don't give a damn about your so called war with the heroes. However if push comes to shove I'll back the heroes".

After that Kano had heard nothing for several months from the league of villains, and had thought All for One had left it behind. Apparently he was wrong so Kano decided to fix his mistake by putting All for One down. As he walked out of his house Kano stretched his legs and focused his senses, allowing him to pinpoint the exact location of the battle, and took off sprinting so quickly that he created a sonic boom. Kano knew All-might was running out of time, and decided to move faster than he ever had before, and was already on the outskirts of the city the battle was taking place in.

Deciding to forgo stealth Kano leaped onto a building, making his way to the battlefield in time to see a female hero, whose quirk seemed to be size alteration fall to the ground. Though Kano decided to interrupt the battle by jumping between Allmight and All for One with a furious roar. Catching both warriors off guard, when the dust cleared Allmight seemed confused at his sudden appearance, while All for One was shocked.

The other heroes and villains were confused while Kano was smirking darkly at All for One, and growled," It's been awhile All for One, I've always been a man of my word. Apparently you think I won't kill you. _However_ I am nothing like these people. I fight to protect the balance of this world. If that means I have to kill you to keep it I _will_ ".

After his speech All-might asked," Who the hell are you? You need to get out of here before he kills you", at his warning Kano turned to face him and growled," Tch, I'm not surprised that Nana Shimura didn't say anything about me. Let's just say I'm an old friend of your masters'. Just stay out of my way and you'll live to see tomorrow".

At his dismissal Allmight growled before being stopped by Gran Torino who said," Trust me Toshinori he's more than strong enough to beat him", at his warning Allmight frowned before nodding. At his foes decision All for One goaded Allmight saying," Are you finished already Allmight? A pity I was wanting to test my full power against you", at his attempt Kano said," Enough of this prattle All for One I've come to kill you and restore balance to the world".

At his threat All for One tilted his head in confusion before saying," Do you really think you have the power to beat me? I've amassed a multitude of quirks using All for Ones special ability to steal quirks and add them to my arsenal. What could you possibly do against me Kano?". At his question Kano roared with laughter before saying," You've never seen a quirk like mine All for One. I'll make sure you suffer for what you've done".

At his proclamation All for One activated his quirk, his arms changing mass while Kano's spikes started glowing with an azure light. Then Kano released a beam of azure plasma from his mouth that streaked towards All for One and glanced off a shield that he had erected at the last moment. Though All for One was stunned by the attack long enough for Kano to get in close and start tearing into All for One's suit with his claws. However All for One countered by launching a gust of wind that sent Kano sliding back a few feet as the villain recovered from his assault.

As he returned to his feet All for One said," Quite impressive I wasn't expecting you to have this much power", at his quip Kano said," I'm just getting warmed up". As he said that Kano felt his energy pool in the base of his throat until All for One suddenly asked," Do you know what happened to Nana Shimura?", at his question Kano simply growled," All I heard was that she was killed during a villain attack some years ago. Wait did you?!".

As he spoke Kano could feel his rage growing by the second until All for One said," Yes it was I who killed that pathetic excuse of a hero". At his response Kano saw red and charged All for One, spikes glowing a malevolent blue. Suddenly Kano stopped when someone grabbed his tail. Upon seeing who had grabbed Kano All for One shouted," TOMURA RETREAT! HE'S TOO STRONG FOR YOU TO DEFEAT!".

Tomura seemed shocked that his teacher was telling him to retreat made him falter enough that Kano managed to knock him away with a swift strike with his tail. Fortunately for the teen Kano was far more focused on All for One, but Kano paused upon catching the concerned tone his voice giving the unconscious form of Tomura.

Unfortunately for All for One Kano took advantage of his pause and charged the villain, raining punches and claws at the villain. All for One staggered momentarily before lashing out with a backhand that sent Kano skidding backwards. Though Kano had blocked the attack it gave All for One time to lash out with several tendrils that wrapped around his arms and legs.

Knowing what was coming next Kano released a pulse of energy that severed the tendrils holding him still. This bought him some breathing room and allowing the Saurian to say in a mocking tone," What's wrong All for One, you getting tired?". His jest earned Kano a punch to the gut sending him reeling for a moment before recovering. As he focused on his opponent Kano felt a hand grabbing his left hand, and when he whirled around Kano saw Tomura smiling sadistically.

Feeling a burning sensation in his hand Kano knocked the teen away with another swing of his tail. Looking at his hand Kano saw that the flesh was decayed and almost pitch black. After a few moments his hand turned to dust, leaving a stump making him growl slightly before he frowned in concentration. This caught All for One's attention as Kano suddenly regrew his hand in the span of a few moments.

Turning his burning gaze upon All for One Kano growled," You know something funny All for One? I was gonna let that brat live, _but now_ I'm gonna kill him". As he spoke Kano moved his focus onto All for One's apprentice, making both villains blood run cold. After taking a moment Kano suddenly charged Tomura, spikes glowing menacingly before he was intercepted by All for One who growled," Your fight is with me Kano don't forget that!". Tomura took advantage of Kano's shifting focus to attempt another disintegration, unfortunately for the blue haired teen Kano was prepared and wrapped his tail around the extended arm. The teen struggled for a few moments before Kano threw him aside and into a building a few meters away.

After he had tossed Shigaraki away Kano threw a punch at All for One's chest. Said punch was charged with the same energy he had used in his breath attack, fist glowing a familiar shade of blue. This attack made All for One cough up some blood into his mask, after taking a moment to recover the villain realized that Kano was charging his attacks with some kind of radiation.

Realizing that Tomura was in greater danger as the boy lacked any healing quirks that could counteract the radiation that Kano was emitting in his attacks. Though Kano had once again rounded on him, moving into striking range, only for All for One to shout," Tomura you must leave immediately. You _must_ continue what I started!".

Though as he spoke All for One noticed Kano moving behind Tomura. The villain could only watch as Kano knocked the bluenette towards a pile of rubble. And before All for One could stop him Kano had launched another beam of azure plasma at Tomura, catching the young villain in the shoulder. The blow tore off his left arm at said shouler before a black mist suddenly appeared in front of him, shielding the injured Shigaraki from the viscous attack.

The new villain didn't speak rather he simply grabbed the injured Tomura and left through a portal. All the while Shigaraki roared in rage and agony, this made Kano turn his orange eyed glare onto All for One. After both Tomura and the mist villain were gone he growled," Well he won't live for much longer, but know that his death will be extraordinarily painful".

As he spoke Kano noticed that All for One tensed making him chuckle saying," I know that his only quirk was disintegration, so the radiation that my attacks generate will kill him in the next week or so". At his statement All for One growled saying," Then you have ended the line of Nana Shimura personally", his words made Kano pause before he continued," Tomura is the grandson of Nana Shimura".

The Saurian stayed silent making All for One wonder if Kano had heard him. Only for the Saurian to let out a roar of anguish and rage, the sound shook the earth beneath his feet before Kano charged All for One. As he rushed All for One Kano was charging an energy attack in his throat, spikes glowing a familiar menacing blue. Though the villain noticed that there were bolts of blue energy lancing off his spikes.

As he advanced All for One heard Kano roared as he launched another breath attack, and like the first time he deflected it. However All for One noted that his shield was slowly cracking from the extreme heat and energy rather than completely diverting it. After a few moments Kano ceased his attack and charged All for One, but the villain saw something that worried him. Kano was starting to glow a familiar blue, but All for One spotted sparks of _blood red_ energy lancing from his spikes.

These sparks only lasted for a few moments before Kano was suddenly wreathed in a crimson light. When the dust surrounding Kano blew away All for One felt a pit form in his stomach when he saw his opponent. Kano was standing silently, but his spikes were glowing a blood red instead of the familiar blue. Though All for One realized his opponent was done playing around.

Then Kano launched a beam of blood red plasma at All for One, and the villain thinking he could block it readied his crystalline shield, only for the beam of red plasma to punch through his shield like it was glass. Fortunately for All for One he was able to dodge the beam itself, but was still burned slightly because of the intense heat that the plasma gave off. When said beam hit an abandoned building it was obliterated in a violent explosion, making All for One realise that if he hadn't dodged he would be very dead.

Unfortunately for him Kano closed the distance between them and started throwing punches wreathed in the same crimson energy as the beam. Realizing that if Kano landed a single blow the battle would end All for One released another burst of energy sending Kano flying back.

After he recovered Kano was met with a viscous assault by All for One, however Kano released a pulse of energy that sent All for One flying into a wall. As he returned to his feet Kano smirked saying," Hehehe, this has been exciting however I cannot waste anymore time with you All for One. I've got things I need to do". All for One was absolutely livid as he was being tossed around by a rag doll by some nobody with an unknown quirk, only for Kano to roar," ALL FOR ONE I'M FINISHING THIS RIGHT NOW!", as he spoke Kano's spikes glowed with crimson light.

All for One readied an attack as Kano ran at him, spikes glowing with a blood red light, and threw a punch that All for One countered by morphing his right hand into a blade, said blade cut off Kano's arm at the elbow, Before stabbing Kano in the stomach with the blade, making the Saurian cough up some blood whilst the crimson energy grew more violent and started spreading to the rest of his body.

The sudden spread of crimson energy made All for One concerned, and even more so when Kano enveloped him in a bear hug as he roared," YOU FELL INTO MY TRAP ALL FOR ONE! NOW DIE YOU BASTARD!".

As Kano spoke the energy grew more intense until finally there was a massive explosion that shook the entire city. Even some buildings fell from the shockwave, and when the shockwave had passed those who remained saw the massive crater that had been created by the explosion. All-might walked into the crater finding Kano kneeling over the corpse of All for One, at least what was left of him, that being his mask and even that was partially melted.

All-might asked," Why did you kill him?", at his question Kano said," Seriously? If I didn't kill him he'd do this all over again. Use your brain Toshinori some people can't be helped". At his reasoning All-might growled but before he could retort Gran Torino walked up and said," Thanks for the assist Kano, but I do have to ask where have you been?", only for Kano to say," Up in the foothills of Mt. Fuji where Nana set me up after our scuffle a few decades back. I'll tell you about it later Gran Torino, here's my address so you can find me".

 **Alright this was fun to write if you guys want more post a review and the like.**


	2. Meeting at Mt Fuji

**Honestly I wasn't sure if I would continue this, but I've thought about it for a while and I figured why not. Also how would you guys feel about a Godzilla/Hellsing Ultimate crossover? Let me know in the review column!**

 **Two days after the Kamino Ward incident**

Kano was resting in his bed when he heard a knock on his front door. When he got up and opened it the Saurian found Gran Torino and All Might, who was in his natural form waiting for him. There was also a green haired teen who looked like he was afraid of Kano. The Saurian decided to start the conversation saying," I expected Gran Torino, and maybe All Might, but who's the kid?".

All Might answered his question saying," He's my successor, you know about my Quirk?", at Kano's nod the blonde continued," I was the eighth person to receive One for All, this boy Izuku Midoriya is the ninth". Kano nodded at his statement saying," As I recall Nana was your teacher Toshinori, you should know something. I was there the day he killed her, I fought All for One off".

All Might looked towards the ground when Kano finished, though Izuku asked," What exactly is your Quirk? I've never seen one like it". The Saurian chuckled softly before saying," My Quirk is called Ancient's Blood. I'm still discovering abilities that I didn't know I had before. The main thing it lets me do is absorb and utilize nuclear energy, I assume you saw the fight?".

The green haired boy nodded, to which Kano continued," The beams I launched were pure radiation, as were the shockwaves I released". Izuku's eyes widened upon hearing that, though before he could ask another question Gran Torino asked," So what exactly have you been doing all these years?", Kano said," I've spent most of my time training, though I've been keeping an eye on things".

All Might decided to ask a question that had been on his mind saying," How exactly were you able to keep up with that bastard?", Kano chuckled saying," I feed on nuclear energy Toshinori, I exhale radiation. What could he do that could match that?". The blonde nodded at that while Izuku asked," How old are you?", at that Kano sighed saying," I've been around since the dawn of the age of Quirks".

Gran Torino nodded at that saying," He's right kid, I've known him for several decades now. Yet this scaly bastard's hardly aged a day". Kano laughed at that while All Might said," You said before you fought All for One that you defend the balance of nature. What exactly do you mean by that?".

The Saurian cocked an eyebrow at the blondes question before saying," I defend this planet, not necessarily it's people". Izuku frowned at his answer before Kano continued," Think about it, what species has caused the most harm to the world. Humanity at its core is self destructive, but yet at the same time they are protective of what they believe that they control". All Might noticed something and said," You didn't include yourself in that explanation. You're still human Kano, whether you like it or not".

Kano shook his head at that saying," I don't know what I am now. One thing that I know is that I'm not like you people". Gran Torino and All Might didn't say anything to his retort, but Izuku said," You might look different from us, but that doesn't mean you're not human", Kano chuckled sadly at that saying," Maybe so, but regardless you're not here to talk philosophy. Let me guess the government wants you to bring me in?".

All Might sighed nodding, while Gran Torino said," We don't really have a choice Kano. You may have beaten All for One, but you still killed someone". Kano nodded at his answer saying," I expected this much, but you should know that I won't be going with you. There's plans that have been put into motion by my adversaries, if I'm not here then everyone will die". Izuku paled at his retort asking," What enemy's do you have?", Kano sighed saying," They only want to bring chaos, and the weakest of them makes All for One look like a child".

All Might and Izuku paled in horror while Gran Torino asked," Are you serious?", Kano nodded saying," I'm not one to lie Torino you know that". All Might growled angrily," Why haven't you beaten them yet?!", Kano countered smoothly saying," They've been watching from the shadows like I have. I've been underground for a very long time, no doubt they suspected that I was still alive. But what I did then confirmed that I was still alive".

All Might was quiet after Kano replied while Izuku asked," Why didn't you stay in hiding then?", again Kano countered smoothly," Then All Might wouldn't be able to remain as the Symbol of Peace. No doubt that jackass Endeavor would take Toshinori's place as number one. However the damage would have been done, and you would have to step up your training to become the next Symbol". Izuku paled in horror realizing that Kano was right yet again.

Gran Torino had been silent for some time but suddenly he asked," Why don't we continue this at All Might's agency? That way we can inform more heroes?", Kano chuckled at that saying," Don't think I don't know about the army of heroes waiting outside my front door. I'm no fool, I know that they've heard every single word of this conversation". Gran Torino and All Might paled slightly while Izuku said," We can still talk things out", Kano laughed darkly saying," Get out of my house".

 **Outside of Kano's house**

Eraserhead was quietly waiting with Kamui Woods wondering what was happening inside the small shack. Though the door opened and the three who had entered walked out, and a familiar Saurian followed. Kano saw that there were at least a dozen heroes waiting for him, including the number two hero Endeavor. There were a few others as well, but Kano decided to start growling," This is private property, so do me a favor and fuck off will ya?".

As he expected Endeavor shouted," YOU EXPECT US TO SIMPLY LEAVE?! You may have beaten that villain, but do you really think you can defeat all of us?". Kano laughed loudly before saying," None of you could have beaten that villain save for All Might. Even then the Symbol of Peace would still have lost what power he had left". Endeavor went to say something else but Eraserhead cut him off saying," You're not gonna come with us quietly?".

Kano simply growled," No", Endeavor shouted," TAKE HIM DOWN!", All Might tried to stop them yelling," NO DON'T ENGAGE! HE'S TOO STRONG FOR YOU TO DEFEAT!". The number two hero ignored All Might in favor of launching a massive burst of fire at Kano. The Saurian simply smirked before the attack hit him, the blast obliterated his house and shrouded him in flame.

Silence fell over the group as the smoke slowly started to fade, Endeavor smirked saying," See the fool couldn't back his talk. Why were you so afraid of him All Might?". Suddenly the group of heroes heard dark laughter boom forth from the smoke as Kano said," Well looks like I gotta a Fire to put out". After he spoke Kano rushed out into the open, his shirt had been incinerated revealing more charcoal scales and several scars that crossed his torso.

Naturally All Might immediately shouted," Retreat Midoriya! He's too strong for you!", unfortunately for the Number One Hero Izuku had run into battle. Kano saw that the green haired boy was running at him and swung his tail, knowing that of those present Izuku could actually injure him.

Though Kano wasn't sure that the green haired boy knew that as he swiftly dodged the attack before lashing out with a kick.

Kano blocked the kick but before he could retaliate he heard Kamui Woods shout," LAQEUR CHAIN PRISON!", the Saurian felt himself become trapped inside a wooden cage that the hero had created. Realizing what he had walked into Kano laughed saying," Not too bad there Woods, but unfortunately for you I've fought people who have abilities similar to your own", as he spoke Kano effortlessly shattered the prison holding him. The Pro Hero realizing what was happening sent more wood at the Saurian, only for Kano to fire a stream of azure plasma that scorched the earth and turned the incoming wood to ash.

Kamui Woods immediately retreated knowing he couldn't help much now, but another Pro stepped in to replace him, Midnight the R rated Heroine. Kano knew that she could actually knock him unconscious if the Saurian inhaled enough of her knockout gas. Kano released a concentrated pulse that not only dispersed the gas but also made Midnight stumble a bit, allowing him to close the distance and knock the heroine out.

Kamui Woods managed to catch her, and escorted her away from the battlefield. Suddenly a shadow fell over Kano and he looked up in time to see a giant purple boot slam him into the ground. The Saurian roared in fury, lashing out with a punch that sent the female hero who had stomped on him flying. Recomposing himself Kano turned to see Izuku standing next to All Might, the latter having gone into his hero form to face him.

Kano growled furiously, now too into the fight to stop now and charged All Might, hand raised for a punch. Only for the Number One Hero to redirect the attack, and throwing a punch of his own roaring," DETROIT SMASH!". The Saurian roared in pain, the attack actually hurting Kano, but before All Might could continue, Izuku intervened shouting," HURRICANE SMASH!", hitting Kano with a kick that sent the Saurian flying into the ruins of his house.

All Might went to reprimand the green haired teen only for Kano to get up and roar," IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! I WANT MORE!", with that said the Saurian charged at the two. Unfortunately before he could get in close Eraserhead stepped in, and used his Erasure Quirk to stop the Saurian from using his beams. Kano turned to the Pro and lashed out with his tail, creating a dust cloud that blinded the hero. His line of sight lost Eraserhead moved to find the Saurian, only for Kano to send the hero flying with a heavy punch.

Suddenly Izuku was in his face, right arm cocked back to throw a punch, Kano redirected the blow to the ground, only for the earth underneath the two to shatter from the force. Kano reacted quickly lashing out with a strong jab that Izuku blocked. The teen retaliated with a kick that the Saurian blocked, though the power in the attack pushed him back several feet.

Kano roared running at the green haired teen, spikes glowing menacingly before unleashing a beam of azure plasma from his mouth. Izuku barely managed to dodge the attack and retaliated with a heavy kick that the Saurian took head on, the blow sending Kano flying back again. The Saurian returned to his feet growling darkly, his spikes sparking with power while Izuku was glowing with green lightning his expression deadly serious.

Endeavor who had watched the battle stepped between the two and said," This is your last warning surrender or I'll be forced to take you down", Kano ignored the flame wielding hero. However the number two hero attacked with a stream of blue flames that managed to singe Kano's scales. The Saurian switched his focus to Endeavor, his eyes glowing with anger Kano growled," You wanna fight me Endeavor? Fine, but it'll be the last thing you ever do".

Kano rushed the number two hero, only for Midoriya to step in again, lashing out with a powerful jab that dazed the Saurian. Endeavor took the opportunity and bathed Kano in flames, the inferno making Izuku retreat to avoid being injured. Suddenly Kano rushed from the maelstrom of fire, trailing flames as his scales glowed from the heat, and punched Endeavor in the face.

The blow left a visible mark on the Hero's face, as Kano turned back to Midoriya, only for All Might to interrupt by throwing a punch of his own roaring," DELAWARE SMASH!". The blow sent Kano flying into the woodlands for several hundred meters, while All Might said," Midoriya my boy, leave this to me alright. I can calm him down".

Suddenly a new voice said," Stay your hand All Might, I will handle this", suddenly a female with Moth wings landed in front of the two. The wings were colored in red black and yellow, and her hair was cut in a pixie bob style, revealing two antennae on her head. The woman shouted," Enough Kano, you need not fight anymore", Kano only growled making the woman sigh," Kano I must defeat you".

Suddenly the Moth woman's wings glowed with a blinding light making all present cover their eyes save for Kano who roared defiantly. The light grew brightly until a beam of light fired from her wings, making Kano roar in anguish as he realized who had joined the fight. The light scorched his hide, and made the Saurian fall to his knees, only for the light to fade as suddenly as it had appeared.

Kano looked at his opponent and sighed knowing he had lost this fight saying," Mosura, it's been some time. I apologize for the mess". The woman giggled softly saying," So I noticed Kano, now exactly what was going on when I arrived", the Saurian flinched at her commanding tone before saying," I had defeated the menace All for One two nights prior, in my usual fashion of course".

Mosura nodded saying," I felt it from my monastery, though I assume these men here disagreed with how you dealt with him?", the Saurian nodded saying," That about sums it up, but these idiots also destroyed my house. So I don't have anywhere to sleep, unless I want to sleep underwater". Mosura giggled again saying," I suppose you could stay at my monastery like you did before".

All Might decided to interrupt saying," Kano is wanted for the murder of a villain. All for One may have deserved it, but justice must still be served". Mosura turned to the Number One Hero and asked," Why? Kano did the world a service by stopping a threat for good. Why punish him?". All Might sighed saying," That's how a vigilante thinks, I for One support Justice. As the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace cannot let this criminal go unpunished!".

Kano laughed at All Might's statement saying," Seriously?! That's a pretty good joke Toshinori! There's only one thing wrong with that, I'm not a criminal. I am just an unsung avenger, one who preys on those who walk in the shadows". All Might sweat dropped making Kano laugh loudly saying," I'm kidding about that avenger bit, but I'm just a Monster. One that fights for balance".

All Might growled at Kano saying," Is that your excuse?!", the Saurian chuckled at the blonde saying," Of course not, it's what I've become". The hero paused wondering what Kano meant before Izuku shouted," THAT'S NOT TRUE! IF IT WAS YOU'D HAVE LET ALL FOR ONE WIN!". Kano turned to the boy and said," I'm no villain boy, I saw an opponent that threatened the balance. I'm more concerned with the wellbeing of this planet than it's people".

Mosura spoke up saying," Kano is right young one, though I am in agreement with you that he's not just a monster. Rather he's the current King of the Monsters, a title he's held for some time now". Izuku and All Might's jaws dropped while Kano frowned saying," I never agreed to take the throne Mosura".

The Moth woman turned to Kano saying," There's no choice Kano, your father is dying. You must come home Kano". The Saurian paled in horror saying," That's not possible... when did he start declining?", Mosura said," Just last week Kano, but he doesn't have much time".

Kano nodded knowing that Mosura was right and said," Well then Toshinori looks like I have diplomatic immunity. I'm going home, Mosura let's go". The blonde man growled," You can't expect me to believe that crap Kano", the Saurian sighed saying," If you don't believe me then you can join us".

All Might sighed saying," Fine, Midoriya go back to UA, I'll be accompanying Kano", the teen nodded. Though Kano noticed a glint of sadness in the boys emerald eyes and said," The kid can come too, where we're going there's no villains. He'll be safe".

All Might wanted to say something but when he glanced at Izuku he saw the hopeful glow in the boys emerald eyes. The pro Hero sighed saying," If you're certain it will be safe then I won't stop him from joining us". Izuku almost jumped with joy, though he contained his happiness making Mosura smile. The boy turned to face Kano who said," You're welcome brat, by the way I'm wanting to fight you again someday", Izuku paled making Kano laugh loudly.

The Saurian turned to Mosura seeing her smile and asked," Why're you smiling like that Mosura?", the Moth giggled saying," It's been some time since I've seen you so fired up is all". Kano chuckled knowingly saying," You're not wrong Mosura, but for now let's get going shall we?", the Moth nodded saying," Yes, come along you two".

All Might nodded and followed the two, Izuku following a few moments later. Not realizing the entire incident had been seen by a figure that was similar in appearance to Kano. Though there were differences, mainly the midnight blue scales and maroon sternum. The spikes were made of a crystalline material, and there were two large crystals coming out of its shoulders, along with a small orange crown of sorts between its eyes. The most startling feature however were the pair of blood red eyes that glowed with power and malice.


	3. Apologies

Okay I know I haven't updated this story in quite some time, over a year in truth, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. For those who have liked this I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I originally intended Ancients Blood to be a one shot. But when I thought about I had the idea in mind to create a whole world that was hidden from modern society. But I didn't know how to step forward, eventually that thought was repurposed for my longest running story The Hidden King.

Unfortunately I don't really have the drive to continue working on this. Something that I'm truly not happy about as I love My Hero Academia. However I couldn't find a way to make it work like I have with The Hidden King. If anyone would like to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me. Or alternatively send me a message on Discord, my username is the same as it is here on this website.

I'm truly sorry for leading all those who have waited patiently for a new chapter. But sadly I'm not going to be able to do so. One last thing I'm uncertain of how the process one goes about to either adopt, or give away a story so I would like some information.


End file.
